Black Pearl
by Reddish Bi
Summary: Jongin (kai) diculik oleh seorang penculik bayaran yang diperintahkan ssasaeng fans. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Hanya fiksi semata. SeKai / KaiHun FF.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Pearl **

**(Kidnapped Jongin)**

**By Reddish**

**Kai, Sehun dan semua member EXO bukan milik saya tentu saja. Tapi saya begitu mengagumi Kim Jongin, ntahlah kenapa alasannya. Padahal biasanya saya lebih memilih orang-orang yang bukan visual yang ceria. **

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin?"

Wanita muda di hadapannya mengangguk antusias.

"Siapa dia?"

"Kau tak tahu?" tanya wanita itu dengan wajah tak percaya.

Dia tak menjawab hanya memberi tatapan tajam, padahal hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutup hanya menyisakan sepasang matanya saja, tapi wanita di hadapannya langsung merinding mendapat tatapan tajam itu.

"Mianhae..." wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia adalah Kim Jongin, salah satu member boyband paling populer saat ini. Dia sangat luar biasa, dan aku sungguhan jatuh cinta padanya. Aku bersedia membayarmu semahal apa pun asal aku bisa bersamanya."

Dia memutar-mutar foto di tangannya, menerka-nerka apa menariknya pria berkulit tan di foto itu sampai membuat gadis cantik dan dari kalangan baik-baik ini berani bertemu dan membayarnya mahal? Tak banyak orang yang berani bertemu dengannya, kecuali mereka orang-orang di dunia hitam. Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa gadis ini bisa menemukannya. Aktor layar hitam yang cukup terkenal. Tentu saja pekerjaannya tak jauh-jauh dari dunia hitam, seperti ya culik menculik. Dan ia cukup berbangga karena ia tak pernah gagal. Tapi ini pertama kalinya korbannya harus seorang _public figure_.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh akan membayarmu mahal..." wanita itu sepertinya menangkap keraguannya.

"Baiklah..." ya dia tentu saja takkan menolak kalau itu demi uang.

"Aku akan memberimu data-datanya. Setelah menculiknya, kau bersembunyi dulu, buat jejaknya hilang, setelah itu aku akan menemuimu dan dia akan mendapat identitas baru."

"Tunggu dulu, aku memang tak terkalahkan dalam menculik atau membunuh sekali pun, tapi mencuci otak aku..."

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja kau tak bertugas untuk itu, soal cuci otak itu serahkan padaku. Kau hanya perlu menculik dan mengamankannya beberapa saat. Selanjutnya itu urusanku."

Kembali dia menatap dalam wanita itu, sedikit tak percaya ada orang dengan pikiran sejahat itu. Tapi kembali itu bukan urusannya kan? Yang ia butuhkan hanya uang, selainnya ia tak peduli. Tak boleh peduli lebih tepatnya. Lagipula ia bukannya jahat juga kan?

"Jadi?" wanita itu bertanya keputusannya.

Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "_Deal_.."

Wanita itu terlihat sumringah dan balas menjabat erat tangannya.

.

.

.

"ingat Kim Jongin jangan lama!"

Pemuda berwajah unik itu tersenyum sedikit dan membungkuk pada manajernya.

Setelah sang manajer berlalu, ia cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam toilet. Bernapas lega. Ia sungguh lelah, sangat lelah. Ia butuh istirahat yang sangat banyak, tapi jadwal padat itu menghalanginya. Manajernya bilang itu sudah resiko, dan ia tak bisa mengeluh karena ini impiannya kan? Hmmm impian? Jongin menghela napas berat.

Ia hanya cinta menari, dan para penari di layar Televisi itu membiusnya, ia ingin menjadi bagian mereka tanpa tahu ternyata selelah ini. Bukan hanya fisiknya, juga hatinya. Ia jarang bertemu keluarga, teman-teman apa lagi. Belum lagi fans yang tak pernah memberinya ruang gerak yang lapang. Ke mana pun pergi ia bagai dikuntit.

Jongin berjalan pelan dan membuka salah satu bilik, ia tersentak dan langsung menutupnya kembali.

"_Mianhae_... saya kira tak ada orang..."

Pintu bilik itu terbuka lagi seseorang keluar dari dalam. Untuk beberapa saat jongin hanya bisa terpana. Ia mengira bahwa orang itu pasti salah masuk toilet. Dia wanita kah? Tapi begitu suaranya terdengar jongin langsung tahu bahwa dia hanya lah namja berparah manis.

"Tak apa.. salahku tak mengunci biliknya.." dia tersenyum, manis sekali. Dan Jongin bersyukur sekali, namja ini sepertinya tak mengenalinya sebagai member boyband terkenal, karena ekspresinya tak berubag sama sekali.

Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah menuju wastafel, sementara Jongin masih menimbang-nimbang untuk segera kembali ke ruangannya atau melanjutkan rencananya untuk sedikit menenangkan diri di salah satu bilik toilet.

"Maaf..."

Jongin menoleh, si pemuda itu sedang tersenyum malu dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Benar-benar manis, jongin yakin dia akan jatuh cinta seandainya saja pemuda ini seorang wanita.

"Nde?"

"Apa kau bisa meminjamkanku ponselmu sebentar, sepertinya aku lupa lagi menyimpan ponselku, aku harus menghubungi seseorang..."

Jongin langsung mengangguk dan mengangsurkan ponselnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan membungkuk. Jongin memperhatikan pemuda itu. Lihat, bahkan bentuk tubuhnya pun begitu indah. Cara dia bergerak juga.

"Hah? Kau tak bisa menjemputku? Ayolah hyung, aku lupa lagi menyimpang dompetku bahkan ponselku. ... Aku tak mau. Itu memalukan..."

Tersenyum lagi. Itu terus yang dilakukan Jongin. Pemuda ini begitu menarik. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkanny itu, cute. Tak lama pemuda itu mengembalikan lagi ponselnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Wae?"

"Ah ani.. aku hanya tak bisa pulang karena kehilangan dompetku. Haah padahal rumahku jauh dari sini..."

Jongin segera merogoh sakunya, kalau tidak salah dia tadi menyimpan beberapa lembar uang. Setelah menemukan ia mengangsurkannya pada pemuda manis itu.

"Hee?" pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Untukmu..."

"Ah tidak bisa begitu emmm begini saja aku meminjamnya ya.. nanti aku akan menggantinya..."

Jongin ingin menolak, tapi kalau begini artinya ia bisa bertemu pemuda ini lagi. Pemuda yang sepertinya bisa ia jadikan teman karena tak memandangnya berbeda. Rasanya Jongin begitu nyaman di dekatnya.

"Baiklah..."

"Wuahhh gomawo. Ah ne.. Sehun imnida... emmm pinjam lagi ponselmu..."

Dengan wajah tak mengerti Jongin memberikan lagi ponselnya. Pemuda yang bernama Sehun itu mengetik sesuatu kemudian mengembalikan lagi ponselnya.

"Nanti aku meneleponmu ya... Aku duluan..." Setelah membungkuk beberapa kali, Sehun berlari keluar meninggalkan Jongin yang termenung. Dia lalu menatap ponselnya. Ah rupanya Sehun meninggalkan nomornya di sana. Jongin tersenyum, hari ini rasanya tak terlalu buruk.

Dengan semangat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, siap kembali menghadapi kegiatan tanpa akhirnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Chapter depan :**

**Jongin terbangun di tempat yang remang. Ia berusaha bangkit, tapi tangannya tak bisa digerakkan. Ah bahkan kakinya juga. Ia terikat? Dimana ini? Bau ruangan ini pengap. Tunggu dulu, Sehun di mana? Jongin melihat berkeliling berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya. Dan itu seseorang sedang duduk menghadapnya tak terlalu jauh.**

"**Sehunna... gwaenchana?"**

**Cuap cuap :**

Bagaimana?

Mungkin idenya sedikit pasaran. Tapi saya tetap ingin membuatnya. Yang mau lanjut silakan berikan suaranya di kotak review.

Gomawo.. anyeong XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Pearl **

**(Kidnapped Jongin)**

**By Reddish Bi**

**Kai, Sehun dan semua member EXO bukan milik saya tentu saja. Tapi saya begitu mengagumi Kim Jongin, entahlah kenapa alasannya. Padahal biasanya saya lebih memilih orang-orang yang bukan visual, mereka yang berkpribadian ceria. **

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin?"

Wanita muda di hadapannya mengangguk antusias.

"Siapa dia?"

"Kau tak tahu?" tanya wanita itu dengan wajah tak percaya.

Dia tak menjawab hanya memberi tatapan tajam, padahal hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutup hanya menyisakan sepasang matanya saja, tapi wanita di hadapannya langsung merinding mendapat tatapan tajam itu.

"Mianhae..." wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia adalah Kim Jongin, salah satu member boyband paling populer saat ini. Dia sangat luar biasa, dan aku sungguhan jatuh cinta padanya. Aku bersedia membayarmu semahal apa pun asal aku bisa bersamanya."

Dia memutar-mutar foto di tangannya, menerka-nerka apa menariknya pria berkulit tan di foto itu sampai membuat gadis cantik dan dari kalangan baik-baik ini berani bertemu dan membayarnya mahal? Tak banyak orang yang berani bertemu dengannya, kecuali mereka orang-orang di dunia hitam. Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa gadis ini bisa menemukannya. Aktor layar hitam yang cukup terkenal. Tentu saja pekerjaannya tak jauh-jauh dari dunia hitam, seperti ya culik menculik. Dan ia cukup berbangga karena ia tak pernah gagal. Tapi ini pertama kalinya korbannya harus seorang _public figure_.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh akan membayarmu mahal..." wanita itu sepertinya menangkap keraguannya.

"Baiklah..." ya dia tentu saja takkan menolak kalau itu demi uang.

"Aku akan memberimu data-datanya. Setelah menculiknya, kau bersembunyi dulu, buat jejaknya hilang, setelah itu aku akan menemuimu dan dia akan mendapat identitas baru."

"Tunggu dulu, aku memang tak terkalahkan dalam menculik atau membunuh sekali pun, tapi mencuci otak aku..."

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja kau tak bertugas untuk itu, soal cuci otak itu serahkan padaku. Kau hanya perlu menculik dan mengamankannya beberapa saat. Selanjutnya itu urusanku."

Kembali dia menatap dalam wanita itu, sedikit tak percaya ada orang dengan pikiran sejahat itu. Tapi kembali itu bukan urusannya kan? Yang ia butuhkan hanya uang, selainnya ia tak peduli. Tak boleh peduli lebih tepatnya. Lagipula ia bukannya jahat juga kan?

"Jadi?" wanita itu bertanya keputusannya.

Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "_Deal_.."

Wanita itu terlihat sumringah dan balas menjabat erat tangannya.

.

.

.

"ingat Kim Jongin jangan lama!"

Pemuda berwajah unik itu tersenyum sedikit dan membungkuk pada manajernya.

Setelah sang manajer berlalu, ia cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam toilet. Bernapas lega. Ia sungguh lelah, sangat lelah. Ia butuh istirahat yang sangat banyak, tapi jadwal padat itu menghalanginya. Manajernya bilang itu sudah resiko, dan ia tak bisa mengeluh karena ini impiannya kan? Hmmm impian? Jongin menghela napas berat.

Ia hanya cinta menari, dan para penari di layar Televisi itu membiusnya, ia ingin menjadi bagian mereka tanpa tahu ternyata selelah ini. Bukan hanya fisiknya, juga hatinya. Ia jarang bertemu keluarga, teman-teman apa lagi. Belum lagi fans yang tak pernah memberinya ruang gerak yang lapang. Ke mana pun pergi ia bagai dikuntit.

Jongin berjalan pelan dan membuka salah satu bilik, ia tersentak dan langsung menutupnya kembali.

"_Mianhae_... saya kira tak ada orang..."

Pintu bilik itu terbuka lagi seseorang keluar dari dalam. Untuk beberapa saat jongin hanya bisa terpana. Ia mengira bahwa orang itu pasti salah masuk toilet. Dia wanita kah? Tapi begitu suaranya terdengar jongin langsung tahu bahwa dia hanya lah namja berparas manis.

"Tak apa.. salahku tak mengunci biliknya.." dia tersenyum, manis sekali. Dan Jongin bersyukur, namja ini sepertinya tak mengenalinya sebagai member boyband terkenal, karena ekspresinya tak berubah sama sekali ketika melihatnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah menuju wastafel, sementara Jongin masih menimbang-nimbang untuk segera kembali ke ruangannya atau melanjutkan rencananya untuk sedikit menenangkan diri di salah satu bilik toilet.

"Maaf..."

Jongin menoleh, si pemuda itu sedang tersenyum malu dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Benar-benar manis, jongin yakin dia akan jatuh cinta seandainya saja pemuda ini seorang wanita.

"Nde?"

"Apa kau bisa meminjamkanku ponselmu sebentar, sepertinya aku lupa lagi menyimpan ponselku, aku harus menghubungi seseorang..."

Jongin langsung mengangguk dan mengangsurkan ponselnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan membungkuk. Jongin memperhatikan pemuda itu. Lihat, bahkan bentuk tubuhnya pun begitu indah. Cara dia bergerak juga.

"Hah? Kau tak bisa menjemputku? Ayolah hyung, aku lupa lagi menyimpang dompetku bahkan ponselku. ... Aku tak mau. Itu memalukan..."

Tersenyum lagi. Itu terus yang dilakukan Jongin. Pemuda ini begitu menarik. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkanny itu, cute. Tak lama pemuda itu mengembalikan lagi ponselnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Wae?"

"Ah ani.. aku hanya tak bisa pulang karena kehilangan dompetku. Haah padahal rumahku jauh dari sini..."

Jongin segera merogoh sakunya, kalau tidak salah dia tadi menyimpan beberapa lembar uang. Setelah menemukan ia mengangsurkannya pada pemuda manis itu.

"Hee?" pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Untukmu..."

"Ah tidak bisa begitu emmm begini saja aku meminjamnya ya.. nanti aku akan menggantinya..."

Jongin ingin menolak, tapi kalau begini artinya ia bisa bertemu pemuda ini lagi. Pemuda yang sepertinya bisa ia jadikan teman karena tak memandangnya berbeda. Rasanya Jongin begitu nyaman di dekatnya.

"Baiklah..."

"Wuahhh gomawo. Ah ne.. Sehun imnida... emmm pinjam lagi ponselmu..."

Dengan wajah tak mengerti Jongin memberikan lagi ponselnya. Pemuda yang bernama Sehun itu mengetik sesuatu kemudian mengembalikan lagi ponselnya.

"Nanti aku meneleponmu ya... Aku duluan..." Setelah membungkuk beberapa kali, Sehun berlari keluar meninggalkan Jongin yang termenung. Dia lalu menatap ponselnya. Ah rupanya Sehun meninggalkan nomornya di sana. Jongin tersenyum, hari ini rasanya tak terlalu buruk.

Dengan semangat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, siap kembali menghadapi kegiatan tanpa akhirnya.

.

.

.

Jongin menahan napasnya sedikit kesal.

"Ayo Jongin-ssi berikan tatapan tajam.." sang fotographer berkata lagi.

Ia tentu tak masalah dengan perintahnya, masalahnya fotografer yang ini sudah memintanya melakukan berbagai hal yang aneh-aneh sejak tadi. Pose yang tak biasa, plus pakaian yang terlalu minim. Ia sudah _topless _dan si fotografer menyuruhnya memasang tangan di saku jeansnya lalu menariknya ke bawah membuat bagian pinggulnya sedikit terlihat.

Tapi begitu tertatap mata manajernya, Jongin berusaha kembali profesional. Jangan sampai di dorm nanti dia kena marah dan hukuman seperti sita ponsel dan lain-lain. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan kegiatannya jangan sampai waktu istirahat dan hiburannya juga ikut terambil. _Sabar Kim Jongin. _ Itu terus yang ia dengungkan dalam hatinya.

"Baik cukup! Terimakasih Jongin ssi."

Jongin berusaha sesopan mungkin, dia membungkuk pada semua pegawai yang ada di sana. Giliran member lainnya. Jongin memperhatikan mereka. Kadang Jongin ingin berganti karakter dengan mereka. Dari awal dia memang sudah disetting sebagai si 'sexy' padahal ia tak terlalu suka. Tapi sayangnya memang itu yang paling fit untuknya. Dia tak bisa bergaya cute atau calm. Sedangkan Sexy sepertinya sudah menjadi bakat alaminya. Cukup menatap tanpa ekspresi saja, sudah membuatnya terlihat sexy. Cara dia menari juga. Pelatih tari mereka terpana pada tariannya yang katanya lebih bagus dari dia.

Ia juga pernah _googling _ tentang fansnya. Dan ia lumayan terhenyak membacanya. Keluarganya pasti lebih terhenyak lagi. Dia tak seperti ini di rumah. Maka terkadang ia tak mau menjadi si '_sexy' _lagi. Ia tak mau meracuni pikiran para fansnya dengan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak yang sebenarnya tak bermaksud ia lakukan. Tapi begitu kembali ke pekerjaannya, ia tak bisa menolak apa pun. Sedikit saja mengeluh, managernya sudah mengancam berbagai hal. Biaya trainingnya yang ia tahu memang sangat besar. Dan sesungguhnya ia dulu bahagia bisa belajar berbagai macam hal, jadi ia hanya merasa ini saatnya membayar saja.

Jongin melangkah mundur untuk beristirahat, dan entah perasaannya saja atau memang banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya dan itu cukup membuatnya jengah. Ia baru sadar kalau ia masih _topless. _Jongin mempercepat langkahnya dan segera menyambar jaket begitu tiba di tempat duduknya. Ia mengambil ponsel dan di sana terdapat beberapa _missed call._

Sehun? Senyumnya –yang jarang terlihat- tersungging begitu saja. Ia segera balik menghubungi Sehun.

"Yobosseyo..."

"Sehun-ssi..." ucap Jongin sedikit ragu, ini pertama kalinya ia memanggil Sehun.

"Sehun saja Jongin..."

"Nde Sehun, kau meneleponku tadi?"

"Iya aku ingin mengembalikan uangmu, kau ada waktu?"

"Emmmm..." Jongin berusaha mengingat-ingat jadwalnya, sepertinya tidak ada. Jadwalnya penuh hingga malam, kecuali Sehun mau menemuinya sehabis malam, meski itu berarti ia kehilangan waktu istirahatnya.

"Kau sibuk ya?"

"Emmm sedikit... aku.. punya waktu malam hari.. sehabis jam sepuluh.. tapi itu terlalu malam mungkin.."

"Tak apa.. aku bisa menemuimu."

Senyum Jongin terkembang lagi. "Okay kalau begitu. Di mana?"

"Emmm dimana ya? Di tempat kemarin?"

"Ah jangan, kau tunggu di lobby tempat kemarin.."

"Hmm baiklah.. sampai bertemu nanti ya.. Jonginnie..."

Bahkan Jongin tak sempat membalasnya sampai Sehun memutus panggilannya, karena terpana. Jonginnie? Iya suka dipanggil seperti itu.

"Kau bertelepon dengan siapa?"

Deg. Badan Jongin sedikit bergetar, ini _stylish _sekaligus penjaga wanita grup mereka. Ya bagi boys band penggemar wanita lah yang lebih berbahaya, karenanya penjaganya pun wanita juga. Mereka merangkap juga asisten dan _stylish noona. _

"A... ani _noona_.."

"Kau berbohong Jongin..." tangan Noona itu mengusap tangannya dari bawah ke atas. Ini lah yang dia benci, mereka selalu berbuat begitu padanya, dan meskipun ia terlihat sangat lelaki, ia justeru tak berani melawan. Ia hanya anak baik-baik biasa di keluarganya, yang menurut pada kakak perempuannya juga kedua orang tuanya, dan itu juga yang ia lakukan di tempat kerja.

"_Nuu... nuuna.." _ Jongin sedikit menjauhkan badannya.

"Kemarikan ponselmu.. atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lain lain padamu..."

Jongin terpaksa memberikan ponselnya. Stylish Noona mengerikan baginya. Mereka takkan segan menciuminya dengan alasan gemas. Dan mereka juga yang paling semangat menyuruhnya berpakaian ketat atau terbuka.

"Sehun.. siapa dia?"

"Hanya temanku..."

Jongin memang jujur kan. Dan sepertinya sang Noona puas dengan jawabannya, karena akhirnya ia mengembalikan ponselnya dan meninggalkannya yang bernapas legas.

.

.

.

.

Itu dia, Jongin tersenyum senang. Sehun menggunakan Hoodie, yang membuatnya tampak seperti bayi. Benar-benar manis. Jongin segera menepikan mobilnya dan mendekati Sehun. Setelah tadi dia diam-diam keluar dari dorm akhirnya ia bisa menemui Sehun.

"Kau menunggu lama?"

Sehun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anii... " dia lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengangsurkan uang padanya.

Jongin menerimanya, sementara otaknya memikirkan cara agar bisa lebih lama bersama Sehun.

"Jonginnie.. kau mau berjalan-jalan sedikit?"

Jongin segera mengangguk. "Ayo aku akan mengajakmu ke cafe.." Jongin menunjuk mobilnya.

Sehun menggeleng, membuat Jongin memberinya tatapan tanya.

"Aku ingin jalan kaki. Dan bukan ke cafe, kita ke warung kaki lima saja lebih asyik."

Senyuman Sehun membuat Jongin tanpa berpikir lagi mengangguk. Sebelum mereka berjalan, Sehun membuka hoodienya dan mengangsurkannya pada Jongin yang balik menatap Sehun tak mengerti.

"Kau orang terkenal kan? Aku memang tak update soal dunia hiburan, jadi maaf aku tak menyadarinya. Tadi aku tak sengaja melihatmu di layar itu.." Sehun menunjuk pada layar plasma yang dipasang di dinding luar gedung ini. "Jadi, lebih baik kau tak dikenali kan untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tak diinginkan?"

Jongin terdiam. Sehun tersenyum, "Tenang saja, aku benar-benar berencana mengajakmu jalan-jalan sejak kemarin, bukan karena kau seorang artis.. kecuali kalau kau menyangka aku orang seperti itu.."

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak aku..." Jongin bingung sendiri bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Sehun tersenyum ia mendekat dan memakaikan hoodie itu di badan Jongin, membuat Jongin terpana, untuk sesaat ia melihat Sehun berbeda dari kesan yang melekat di benaknya dari kemarin.

"Emm satu lagi, kita pakai nama samaran.. jangan sampai aku kelepasan dan berteriak memanggilmu jongin dan penyamaranmu terbongkar..."

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagu, kembali Jongin merasa Sehun begitu manis, berbeda dengan kesan manly yang baru saja terlihat ketika dengan lembut memakaikan hoodie pada Jongin.

"Bagaimana kalau Kai? Nama itu cocok untukmu..."

"Boleh itu terlihat keren.." jawab Jongin.

"Okai kalau begitu, ayo Kai kita habiskan malam ini dengan fun..."

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan sedikit berlari kecil. Yang membuat Jongin berfikir Sehun kekanak-kanakan tapi itu sangat manis dan lucu.

.

.

.

Sudah lama Jongin tak makan senikmat ini. Padahal mereka ada di warung pinggir jalan. Sehun sampai terkikik melihat caranya makan.

"Pelan-pelan saja..."

Jongin hanya memberi cengiran bodoh yang membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Waw.. aku baru melihatmu tersenyum, dan kesanmu langsung berubah begitu saja..."

"Hmm?" Jongin masih mengunyah makannanya.

"Kau terlihat dingin saat kemarin dan di televisi itu, tapi begitu kau tersenyum kau terlihat emmmm... manis.."

Jongin langsung tersedak mendengarnya. Manis? Yang benar saja. Sehun mengangsurkan minum dan berjalan ke belakangnya, menepuk-nepuk punnggung Jongin, berusaha menghentikan sedakannya.

"Maaf.. kau tak suka disebut manis ya?"

Jongin tak tahu harus menjawab apa, sehun memberi tatapan '_puppy' _ yang membuatnya sangat manis dan tak bisa disakiti.

"A.. ani.. aku hanya kaget.. belum pernah ada yang menyebutku manis.."

"Wah aku orang pertama.. Horeee..!" Sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan senyum lebar yang menghilangkan matanya.

_Dia yang manis. _Desis Jongin dalam hatinya.

Mereka terus berbincang dan makan sambil tertawa-tawa. Bahkan Jongin sudah bisa memanggil Sehun dengan lebih manis, Sehunna. Sampai tiba-tiba kesadaran semakin menjauh dari Jongin dan sebelum dia sadar apa yang terjadi kepalanya telah terkulai di meja.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun di tempat yang remang. Ia berusaha bangkit, tapi tangannya tak bisa digerakkan. Ah bahkan kakinya juga. Ia terikat? Dimana ini? Bau ruangan ini pengap. Tunggu dulu, Sehun di mana? Jongin melihat berkeliling berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya. Dan itu seseorang sedang duduk menghadapnya tak terlalu jauh.

"Sehunna... gwaenchana?"

Tak ada jawaban. Jongin berusaha mengingat-ingat kenapa ia sampai ada di tempat ini. Bukankah tadi dia sedang makan-makan di warung kaki lima bersama Sehun. Lalu, ia tak ingat apa-apa. Apa mungkin ia tertidur? Lalu ada orang yang menculiknya?

"Sehunna..."

Jongin berusaha membuka ikatannya, tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah rasa sakit. Otot-ototnya seperti terpelintir. Jongin sekarang berusaha menggerakkan badannya meski harus menyeret badannya setengah mati, mendekat pada sosok yang duduk jauh darinya itu.

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan yang terasa amat panjang dan melelahkan menurut Jongin, dia berhasil ada di hadapan sosok itu. Dan bisa dipastikan itu Sehun dari rambut pirangnya.

"Sehunna..."

Akhirnya kepala Sehun yang dari tadi menunduk terangkat, matanya membuka dan menatap Jongin.

"Kai..."

Dan Jongin pun baru menyadari bahwa Sehun tak terikat. Dan ia juga melihat ekspresi Sehun berbeda. Dingin dengan sorot mata tajam. Semua kesan lucu dan manis yang ia tinggalkan hilang begitu saja.

"Sehunna kau?"

"Mianhae..." terdengar datar tanpa perasaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Chapter depan :**

**Sehun tersentak tak mendapati Jongin dimanapun di gudang ini. Apa dia kabur? **_**Sial! **_**Ia terus memaki-maki dalam hati. Sedikit menyesal bersikap longgar pada Jongin. Salahnya sendiri juga yang melunak karena Jongin. Tapi siapa yang bisa menolak mata yang kelam itu. Mata itu seolah memintanya untuk mendekat dan menghangatkannya. Perasaannya yang sudah ia matikan sejak lama, tiba-tiba hidup lagi karena sosok Jongin. Harusnya ia sadar bahwa tak ada penjahat yang berperasaan atau ia akan gagal.**

**Lalu terdengar suara-suara dari luar. Pelan Sehun melangkah keluar. Dan ia hanya bisa terhenyak di tempatnya. Pertunjukkan indah sedang terjadi di depannya. **

**Cuap cuap :**

Inilah chapter 1 sebenarnya hehhe. Terimakasih buat semua yang udah komentar mu mu mu mu :*. Bisa tertebak kan sekarang ini pairnya apa?

**Bagaimana? Berkenan meripiu?**


End file.
